Ce qui a changé
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: "Sirius se souviendra toute sa vie de ce qui l'a changé. Ce fut l'évènement déclencheur de toute sa vie, ce qui a à jamais changé son destin. Sans cela, peut-être serait-il une personne aussi intolérante que tout le reste de sa famille … Il sait maintenant, ce que c'est que d'être libre et il compte bien en profiter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !"


**Bien le bonsoir ! Je reviens à nouveau avec un nouvel OS, consacré sur Harry Potter, et plus particulièrement le passé du jeune Sirius Black.**

 **J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour vous mais pour ma part, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait bien pu faire que Sirius était si différent des autres membres de sa famille. C'est de cette simple question qu'est né ce charmant petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ~**

* * *

 **Ce qui a changé ...**

* * *

 _Sirius se souviendra toute sa vie de ce qui l'a changé. Il ne peut s'en souvenir que trop bien. Parce que ce fut l'évènement déclencheur de toute sa vie, ce qui a à jamais changé son destin. Il ignore ce qu'il serait devenu, sans cela. Peut-être une personne aussi intolérante que tout le reste de sa famille …_

 _Cela s'est passé quelques mois avant son septième anniversaire._

 _Le 20 juin 1966 …_

* * *

Orion et Walburga Black ne sont pas des personnes faisant preuve d'excès de tendresse. Et malgré son très jeune âge, Sirius a compris que le contraire aurait été des plus ridicules. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de faire prolonger l'existence du nom Black à travers le temps, toujours dans la pureté. En tant que premier héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, il s'y tient coûte que coûte, ressentant envers les Moldus et tous ceux qui y sont affiliés, du dégoût pur et simple. Les sorciers sont supérieurs, il n'y a pas à protester.

Etant l'héritier parfait, on ne craint pas de le laisser se promener dans les grandes rues du Londres Moldu afin de prendre l'air. Mais Sirius n'a même pas sept ans. Et descendant des Black ou non, il ne peut se défendre contre autrui. Il ne sait faire que de la magie instinctive, celle enfantine, depuis qu'il a moins d'un an. Cette magie précoce a bien entendu fait la fierté de la famille, car c'était bien plus tôt que la moyenne de cinq ans !

Lorsque, marchant dans une rue déserte de monde, il sent un sort le frapper, Sirius ne peut rien faire.

C'est une sensation terrible d'inconfort, qui réveille Sirius. En ouvrant ses yeux, l'héritier Black constate qu'il est complètement ligoté avec des cordes solides et très certainement magiques. Ses mains sont attachées dans son dos, à l'aide de chaines métalliques et un baillon est sur son visage, passant dans sa bouche, pour se noué à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses membres sont terriblement douloureux, prouvant que l'on a pas été des plus tendres avec lui. La pièce n'est pas vraiment bien éclairé, mais on peut voir plutôt bien. Il y a peu de meublement, et les lieux semblent être abandonné depuis déjà longtemps. Il y a juste … un homme assit à une table, en train de jouer distraitement avec sa baguette magique.

« - Enfin réveillé, Black ? demande sadiquement le sorcier. Tu en auras mis du temps, à te réveiller.

\- Où chuis 'e ? demande Sirius, articulant tant bien que mal avec la foulard qui passe dans sa bouche. Et qui ê'es 'ou ?

\- Je suis Samir Parkinson, et tu te trouves quelque part dans une cave Moldue abandonnée. J'espère que tu trouves l'endroit à ton goût.

\- 'Ou êches 'e 'ellié, ch'est cha ? demande Sirius avec arrogance et dégoût, malgré sa situation défavorable.

\- Effectivement, je suis bien celui que les Parkinson ont renié. Vois-tu Black, poursuit Parkinson en se levant pour venir vers lui, je hais la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Ce sont eux, qui insufflent aux autres familles, la thématique de la suprématie des Sang-Pur. S'ils disparaissaient, le monde des Sorciers ne s'en porterait que plus mieux. Tu es leur précieux héritier, alors il suffit de faire pression sur eux, pour les tenir du sort à la baguette.

\- 'Y vous 'echouve'ons ! Pèche et Mèche vien'ons me che'cher.

\- Soit. »

Le feu allumé dans la cheminé devient alors vert, afin de laisser apparaître la tête lasse de Orion Black. Le regard de Sirius scintille d'espoir à cet apparition, espérant que quelqu'un le sorte de cet endroit.

« - Orion, cela faisait longtemps ! s'exclame Parkinson avec provocation en allant vers la cheminé, s'agenouillant devant. Il semblerait que vous ayez reçu mon message. Je vous conseille de faire attention, je tiens votre fils en otage, et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à lui faire du mal, voir même à le tuer.

\- … Faites ce que vous souhaitez de lui Parkinson, lâche Orion. Regulus peut parfaitement assuré le rôle d'héritier. Et si nous l'informons que son frère est mort entre les mains de Moldus, il réagira de manière très positive. »

Après avoir jeté un très bref regard ennuyé à son descendant ligoté, la tête de Orion disparaît, laissant un Sirius complètement bouche bée, qui ne parvient pas à assimiler correctement ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Ses poings se serrent alors lorsqu'il comprend qu'en réalité, on s'en fiche bien, de son sort. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, il y aura toujours son petit frère Regulus pour assurer la continuité du noble nom des Black. On va se servir de sa disparition … pour manipuler son petit frère.

« - Bon. Il semblerait qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te tuer, puisque tu es si insignifiant à leurs yeux. Mais juste avant … _Endoloris !_ »  
Une atroce douleur le transperce de toute part. Il se met à hurler, se contorsionnant sur le sol. Malgré ses pensées entièrement flou, qui l'empêche d'assimiler quoi que ce soit, malgré son corps convulsant de douleur, Sirius peut clairement ressentir cette haine viscéral irradier de lui, le consumant.

 _Il hait les Black, pour l'abandonner à ce sort._

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre dans un fracas, laissant voir une bonne dizaine de Moldus, armés d'étranges objets. Des bruits d'explosion se font entendre. La seule chose que Sirius parvient à comprendre, c'est que Samir Parkinson vient d'être tué, suite à la douleur qui cesse sans préambule. Des Moldus, des soit disant êtres inférieurs, viennent de le sauver, à l'aide d'un étrange objet mortel qui semble être leur baguette meurtrière.

Sirius se souvient parfaitement avoir vu un Auror Moldu venir le détaché avec des geste délicats, alors que lui, était à la fois en colère et quelque peu sonné, regardant la situation autour de lui d'un air vide. La haine a tout balayé, ne laissant qu'une simple coquille vide. Le Moldu commence par d'abord lui retiré le baillon précautionneusement, alors qu'il est toujours assit sur le sol. Puis, viennent les chaines qui maintenaient ses mains entre elles et les cordes magiques. Il tente de se lever, à la demande de ses sauveurs, mais ses jambes ne veulent pas supporter son poids et il manque de tomber sur le sol. Mais on le rattrape par les aisselles, le soulevant de terre, pour le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur. Après être monté dans une voiture – invention Moldue – Sirius est emmené dans l'équivalent du Bureau des Aurors qui est au Ministère de la Magie. Là-bas, il est soigné sans aucune magie. Il reste par contre silencieux, n'ouvrant pas une seule fois la bouche.

Il observe ce monde qu'il ne connait pas. C'est étrange, mais il trouve tout ce qui l'entoure … passionnant. Les Moldus savent se débrouiller sans magie, inventant pleins de choses surprenantes. Tout ce dont il a envie … c'est d'en savoir plus. Beaucoup plus.

Finalement, on vient relever son nom, afin de pouvoir appeler son « tuteur légal » ou un membre de sa famille.

« - Sirius Black, répond simplement celui-ci.

\- Attendez un instant, je reviens. »

Le Moldu – le _policier_ – ne revient pas. Par contre, c'est un autre homme, suivit de près par un garçon. Tous deux ont des cheveux bruns en batailles et des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Impossible de se tromper. _Potter_. Des Sangs-Purs qui oeuvrent pour la justice. De ce que Sirius en sait, Fleamont Potter est le chef du Bureau des Aurors. Et ils sont liés de manière sûr à sa famille par sa tante Dorea.

« - Bonjour Black, salue poliment Fleamont Potter. Je suis Fleamont Potter, le chef du Bureau des Aurors. On m'a chargé de te reconduire chez toi.

\- … Je ne veux pas y retourner, murmure Sirius.

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris ce que tu viens de dire.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas retourner chez ces personnes ! répète t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Mmh … On ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu étais amnésique. Il faut dire que tu n'as pas beaucoup parler, selon les policiers.

\- Je ne suis pas amnésique. Ces personnes ne méritent pas d'être appelé « famille » ! Ce n'est pas chez moi, là bas ! il se mord la lèvre inférieur. Je n'en sais pas grand chose sur le sujet, mais je suis sûr que des parents n'abandonnent pas leur descendance à leur sort pour attiser la haine, quitte à la laisser mourir ! »

L'Auror reste silencieux, les lèvres pincées, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Il remarque toute la fureur contenu par l'héritier Black, la haine qui brûle dans son regard, destinée aux siens. L'enfant est actuellement en pleine crise. Il semble prendre conscience que tout ce qui lui a été dit jusqu'à présent, tout les beaux discours qui lui a servit sa famille jusqu'à présent, n'était qu'un simple ramassis de mensonges. Fleamont ne s'attendait pas à devoir gérer cela, lorsqu'il a été appelé. Il pensait plutôt qu'il aurait à faire face à un garçon soit arrogant, soit encore en état de choc.

Son fils James voulait venir avec lui, et à ce moment là, il s'est dit que si c'était la deuxième option, il pourrait éventuellement parler avec Black pour lui faire reprendre contenance, mais là …

« - Tout est faux, murmure Sirius en fixant le sol. Absolument tout … étaient des mensonges.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant, que tu t'en rends comptes ? lâche soudainement James Potter qui est resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. »

Sirius laisse son regard gris dériver vers l'autre enfant, lui lançant un affreux regard noir … avant que celui-ci ne se fane, comme si soudainement, il trouvai que cela n'en valait plus la peine. Il détourne alors le regard, fixant un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui. A le voir, James se sent presque coupable d'avoir fait cette remarque sarcastique. Son père l'avertit du regard, lui interdisant de continuer sur sa lancée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait, poursuivant la provocation.

« - Ta famille craint les Moldus, Black. C'est pour cela, qu'elle les méprises. Elle craint qu'un jour, elle perde le contrôle des évènements. Se convaincre que les Moldus sont plus faibles que les sorciers ne va aboutir nul part, car ils se fourvoient. Les Moldus sont forts, Black !

\- … Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Je ne veux plus être associé à ces personnes, Potter.

\- Seulement si tu m'appelles James, dans ce cas, sourit l'intéressé en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant, James ? murmure Sirius.

\- Quelle question ! Apprendre à voir le monde de toi-même, le découvrir sans être influencé, il pose une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et parle d'une voix douce. Nous naissons tous libres, Sirius. Nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous souhaitons faire de notre vie, libres de nos mouvements, et libres de nos paroles. Alors … Pourquoi ne pas essayer ça ? Je suis sûr que cela te plaira. Et si tu veux … si être avec ta famille est trop dur parfois, tu peux venir à la maison. Il peut, n'est ce pas, Père ?

\- Mmh … Euh … Oui oui, bien sûr, répond Fleamont, complètement déboussolé, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle. Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais te ramener, Sirius. »

Mr Potter tend une main vers lui. Sirius fait un très mince sourire. Il se lève, puis saisit la main qui lui est tendu.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, une dispute éclate, comme il est devenu courant de les entendre, depuis le retour de Sirius auprès des siens.

« - Vous craignez seulement les Moldus ! C'est pour cela que vous le méprisez !

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, Sirius Orion Black, grogne Walburga, la main sur sa baguette.

\- Je ne le ferai pas ! Vous savez que j'ai raison Mère, mais vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux. Seulement, je ne suis pas comme vous. Moi au moins, je ne me base pas sur vos idéologies transmises de génération en génération que vous ne parvenez même pas à comprendre ! s'exclame Sirius avec du venin dans la voix. Les Moldus sont fantastiques, ils sont ouverts d'esprits et ils savent se débrouiller sans magie, durant toutes leurs vies. Et vous Mère, vous en êtes tout simplement incapable !

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu Sirius. _Impero !_ A présent, tu vas aller dans ta chambre et t'y enfermer. »

Sirius serre les dents, tentant de résister à cette voix qui murmure dans sa tête, qui tente de le convaincre d'obéir. Il ne parvient à résister qu'une minute, avant d'exécuter contre son gré ce qu'on vient de lui ordonner. Lorsqu'il reprend le contrôle de son corps, il est dans sa chambre, enfermé. Il n'a d'autre choix que d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit, maugréant ses sombres idées. Peu de temps après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre lentement, laissant voir un enfant plus jeune que Sirius. Il entre avec hésitation, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« - Siri … ? demande avec hésitation l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Regulus ? l'interroge froidement son ainé. Père et Mère vont te punir s'ils apprennent que tu es venu me voir.

\- … Tu ne veux plus me voir ? sa mine triste radoucit Sirius.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Reggie. C'est juste … que je ne veux pas que tu sois punis à cause de ton raté de frère.

\- Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça avec Père et Mère ? Depuis que tu es revenu, tu es bizarre. Les Moldus t'ont fait du mal, c'est ça ? il dit d'un ton méchant le mot « Moldus », fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire. Ce sont eux, qui sont venus me porter secours. Si tu voyais comment ils sont formidables … ! Ils font pleins de truc, sans magie. C'est extraordinaire. Un jour, je te montrerais ça, d'accord ? »

Regulus remarque que l'air froid de son frère s'est adoucit à la mention du monde des Moldus. Et même si cela le réjouit, de revoir brièvement son grand frère qu'il avait autrefois, il s'inquiète. Parce qu'il n'est plus le même. Cette personne … n'est pas son grand frère qu'il a connu, c'est une autre personne. Toutefois, il ne peut que hocher la tête, avant de s'en aller.

 _Il veut qu'on lui rende son Sirius …_

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, Sirius rejoint les bancs de Poudlard, celui de la Maison Gryffondor, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, James Potter. Le soir même, il fait la connaissance de l'un de ses deux autres camarades de dortoir, le mystérieux Remus Lupin.

« - Non, je suis un Sang Mêlé, répond celui-ci à la question de Sirius. Ma mère est une Moldue mais mon père est un Sang-Pur. Cela pose t-il un problème ? »

A ce moment là, l'ainé Black sent que c'est véritablement une question. Que sa réponse est véritablement importante aux yeux de son camarade. C'est pour cela qu'il lui fait un sourire chaleureux en répondant :

« - Absolument aucun. Et du coup … tu connais bien le monde Moldu, non ?

\- J'ai grandis parmi eux dès mon plus jeune âge, répond Remus, sur la défensive.

\- Super ! Tu m'en parleras, n'est ce pas ? Ma famille les a en horreur, alors je ne sais que le peu de choses que James m'a dit ! »

Remus donne timidement une réponse affirmative.

* * *

 _Sirius se souviendra toute sa vie de ce qui l'a changé. Il ne peut s'en souvenir que trop bien. Parce que ce fut l'évènement déclencheur de toute sa vie, ce qui a à jamais changé son destin. Il ignore ce qu'il serait devenu, sans cela. Peut-être une personne aussi intolérante que tout le reste de sa famille … Il sait maintenant, ce que c'est que d'être libre et il compte bien en profiter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, oui !_


End file.
